


Cherry Cola Passionfruit

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: The Grove [16]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was much easier to pretend you weren't pawing all over each other when you were fully clothed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Cola Passionfruit

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been 10 months since I've written something here and I was glad to have this idea. It was written for the alphabet meme and [](http://annadelko.livejournal.com/profile)[**annadelko**](http://annadelko.livejournal.com/)’s prompt of **L is for lipstick**. Happy birthday [](http://poucelina79.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://poucelina79.livejournal.com/)**poucelina79**!

“Mmm,” Hotch ran his tongue over her lips before kissing her passionately. “Baby, you taste so good.”

“Hotch, Hotch…” Emily was quickly losing her resolve. “Aaron, this Latin won't learn itself.”

How could she be expected to think straight when he kissed her like that? How was she supposed to give a damn about conjugating verbs with his body pressed against hers like it was? She let out a long moan, a combination of ecstasy and the incessant need to breathe.

“Aaron,” Emily gasped for breath. “Aaron, stop.”

Hotch did what she said without hesitation. He closed his eyes and willed his body to stop as well. The pistons were firing; Hotch could feel it from his fingertips to the pit of his stomach. It didn’t help when Emily took his hand. She slid her fingers against his and kissed his knuckles.

“Oh God,” he breathed. “I'm sorry, Emily.”

“It’s OK.” She smiled. “We’re supposed to be studying.”

“I know, and I take studying very seriously. It’s just…your lips taste so good. I mean they taste even better than usual and they always taste amazing. I just couldn’t stop tasting; I lost control and I'm sorry.”

“It’s my fault, Hotch.”

“No, no,” Hotch shook his head. “Don’t say that and don’t think it. It’s no one’s fault but if it was, it would be solely mine. It’s not your fault, Emily.”

“Actually,” she grabbed the tube from her nightstand. “This time it really is my fault.”

“What's that?”

He settled down beside her. Unable to help himself, Hotch ran his fingers through her raven hair. It was hard, when he was close, not to touch her somewhere. She was his girl so it was allowed…most of the time.

“It’s a new lip gloss. They have a bunch of different flavors but this is the one Penelope recommended. It’s called Cherry Cola Passionfruit.”

“They’ve got the passion part right.” Hotch smiled. “How can they get that stuff to taste so good? For all intents and purposes, it’s just a tube of wax.”

“This is the liquid kind.”

Emily pulled the wand out and applied more to her lips. She could see Hotch’s eyes change. His pupils got larger, more brown than green now.

“Make me a promise.” she whispered. Emily slid her hand behind his head, pulling him to her.

“Anything, baby.” Hotch moved his hand over her outer thigh, her hip, and then her ass. Her lounge pants were made for comfort and now he knew she wasn’t wearing anything underneath.

“My test is the day after tomorrow. You’ll come over tomorrow night and we’ll actually study. In fact, we’ll study at the kitchen table.”

“Scout’s honor.” Hotch held up two fingers. “Nothing but studying, I promise. I…”

“Emily?” her stepmother knocked on the door but didn’t come in until she was invited. Natalie had learned her lesson the first time. She wasn’t exactly comfortable with Emily having sex under their roof but what parent was. Still, she was 18 years old, responsible, and a good kid. The least Natalie could do was knock, more for her own peace of mind than anything else.

“Come in.”

She did and Emily was sitting on the bed. Hotch was in the desk chair shuffling yellow note cards. He smiled at Natalie when she smiled at him.

“I'm going to bed, sweetheart; I have a headache. Daddy’s working in his study.”

“OK. Feel better.”

“Thank you. Aaron, how long will you stay?”

“I’ll probably be here till 10:30.” Hotch replied, looking at his watch. It was 9:15. “My curfew is 11.”

“I know your curfew as well as I know Emily’s.” Natalie said.

“Yes ma'am.” This time Hotch’s smile showed off his dimples.

Natalie kissed Emily goodnight and left them alone. It wasn’t five minutes before they were in each other’s arms again.

“Cherry cola passionfruit.” He murmured; his lips teasing hers as his hand inched under her shirt.

“Mmm hmm,”

“I love it.”

“I love you, Aaron Hotchner.”

“I love you too.” Hotch moved her bra aside, his thumb brushed her nipple. He felt it stiffen so he lifted her tee shirt. Running his tongue over her skin, Hotch played with it before taking it between his lips.

“Ohhh Aaron, mmm, yeah.”

Emily felt weightless and soon her shirt was over her head. The bra came next, giving Hotch more access to her breasts. They were playing with fire and in the back of Emily’s mind she feared they might get burned. It was much easier to pretend you weren't pawing all over each other when you were fully clothed.

She didn’t want him to stop though. She never did when Hotch touched her. Emily ran her fingers through his hair as he made love to her breasts. He did one and then the other; kissing, stroking, nibbling, and licking. All she could do was moan his name and grip the sheets underneath her.

Hotch moved up, splashing kisses across her collarbone, her throat, and up her neck before settling again on her mouth. He and Emily were back and this wasn’t just about sex. They were balancing school, real life, and their relationship. They held the promise to infuse fun back into their time together. They weren't grownups yet and didn’t need to act like it all the time.

Being happy, kinda reckless teenagers was fun, even if they were two of the least reckless people they knew. Of course Hotch thought it might be a tad bit reckless to slip his hand into Emily’s lounge pants while her father was still awake. But when she whimpered his name, quivered, and pulled him closer, Hotch wouldn’t have cared if Gregory Prentiss came at him with a pitchfork.

“Do you wanna make love?” he licked her ear after whispering in it. “Or just play, baby?’

“I want you so much but…we shouldn’t. My dad’s still awake.”

“Its OK, Emily, just relax. Let me touch you, mmm, I wanna touch you so much. Don’t I always make you feel good?”

“Yes.” She closed her eyes. “Oh yes. Don’t stop.”

It didn’t take much for Hotch to bring his girlfriend to a breathless climax. She bit down on her lip to keep the whole neighborhood from knowing just what kind of study break they were taking.

“You're so hard.” Emily panted, stroking the front of his Levi’s.

“Ooh, baby, don’t.” he took her hand. “Give it some time…it'll go down on its own.”

“It doesn’t seem fair that you're so good to me but you just have to let it go down on its own.”

“Making love to you isn’t about reciprocity.” Hotch kissed her. “It never, ever has been. You should know by now how much satisfying you satisfies me, Em.”

“You know what will satisfy me?” she asked. “Let me wrap my cherry cola lips…”

“Bathroom,” Hotch jumped up from the bed before she could even finish her sentence. He pulled her up as well. “Now.”

Only for a moment did Hotch think it was a little seedy for his girlfriend to be on her knees in the bathroom doing what she was doing but dear God in heaven.

“Emily!”

He wrapped her hair around his fist and groaned. Hotch slumped against the sink, breathing hard. Emily got up and wrapped her arms around him.

“You and me, baby.” Hotch kissed her.

“For always.” She replied.

He couldn’t get enough of Emily Prentiss. He definitely couldn’t get enough of cherry cola passionfruit. He sat her on the sink, kissing her nose and then her lips.

“We should probably study a little.” He said.

Emily laughed, pulling him into a hug.

“I'm not opposed to that. This test is gonna be tough but our little break was quite nice.”

“Mmm hmm. C'mon.”

Emily hopped down and they went back to the bedroom for a quick recap, of Latin, before Hotch went home and Emily called it a night.

***

  



End file.
